Anonymous Pain
by Albrittany
Summary: She was doing her best to forget about what happened years ago. She was trying. She was really trying and she didn't want anyone else to know what happened not even her sisters. But what if one day she has to spill the beans because a malignant enemy from her past returns and is planning to get her. Will she tell anyone, or will she choose to face this alone?
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny morning, the Miller sisters were getting ready for school... Actually most of them. This girl didn't like school. However on this morning she had a different reason for not wanting to get out of bed. She had a good reason for not wanting to go. Her sisters who were getting ready for school, look at their sister to see her under the covers. Jeanette sighs and Eleanor rolls her eyes because neither wanted to awaken their sister. They knew that if they did, they would also awaken the hulk. Brittany wasn't a morning person, especially on school days. Both sisters decide to ask their adoptive mother if she could wake up their older sister for them so they leave the room to look for her.

However they were unaware that their sister was awake and wasn't feeling sleepy. Believe it or not, the girl named Brittany, was crying softly. Her pillow was soaked in tears, she was curled in to a ball. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. All of a sudden Brittany hears, the door opening. It was her adoptive mother Miss Miller who strictly says "Brittany, young lady get out of bed and get dressed for school. It's almost time to go and you haven't even gotten dressed and eaten. I don't want you to skip breakfast which is the most important meal of the day and" "Blah blah blah" was all Brittany was hearing. She didn't want to deal with Miss Miller right now. Her heart was in pain, and her soul had a hole. Brittany loved Miss Miller like her sisters but, sometimes she wished that she didn't have a mother. Brittany always tried to get rid of those selfish thoughts but, something that happened in her past wasn't letting her get rid of them. Something bad, something very bad happened in her past. "Brittany, Brittany are you even listening to me? Young lady I am-" finally Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She had enough. She quickly removes the covers and yells "YES I HEARD YOU. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" her sudden outburst shocked Miss Miller. It was the first time that Brittany yelled at her. She actually scared Miss Miller. After she shouted at her adoptive mother, she puts her hands on her face and continues to cry. Brittany's sisters heard her yelling so they came in to the room. They see their sister crying.

Miss Miller who was getting worried, approaches Brittany and sits on the bed. She was upset that Brittany yelled at her but, was more worried for her. Miss Miller puts a hand on Brittany's shoulder and asks "Brittany, dear what's wrong?" But Brittany just kept crying. Guilt. Brittany was feeling guilt.

Miss Miller didn't deserved to be screamed at. She deserved a hug and love because she adopted the girls. She welcomed the girls in to her home with opened arms. Who knows where the girls would be at if they weren't adopted by Miss Miller. She loved the girls like they were her own daughters. Suddenly Brittany hugs Miss Miller and cries on her chest. This stuns Miss Miller but she hugs her back.

Brittany's sisters approach Brittany and hug her. Although they didn't knew why she was acting like this, they still wanted her to feel loved. She was surrounded by family who loved her. Miss Miller rubs Brittany's back and asks "What's wrong Brittany? Are you feeling okay? Does your tummy or head hurt?" asked Miss Miller worriedly.

"No"

"Then what is bothering you? Why are you sad?"

"I... i'm just sad bceause... because..."

"Because what?"

However Brittany doesn't respond. Suddenly, she feels sick so she begins to move her arms. Miss Miller notices that Brittany wanted her to let go so she does. Brittany heads to the bathroom but doesn't get there on time. Brittany throws up violently on the carpet in the room. Her sisters gasped and Miss Miller gets close to Brittany and rubs her back. Miss Miller looks at Jeanette and Eleanor and says "You girls, go wait downstairs. I'm gonna not be able to take you to school because I'm gonna stay home taking care of your sister. I'm gonna call David and ask if he can take you both to school" Jeanette and Eleanor shake their heads and say "But Miss Miller we-" "Don't worry about Brittany. I'm gonna call the doctor" Miss Miller cut them off.

Jeanette and Eleanor sigh and get closer to their sister who wasn't throwing up anymore. The two hug her and say "Get well Brittany. We'll see you later" they kiss their sister on the forehead before going to the door.

"Wait"

Jeanette and Eleanor stop walking and turn around to look at their sister.

"Yes Brittany?"

Their eldest sister looks at them with a weak expression on her face.

"I'm coming with you both"

Miss Miller who does not approve says "No I don't think that-" "Miss Miller I'm fine. I just drank to much water which wasn't a good idea as you can see" But Miss Miller wasn't convinced. This was unusual of Brittany. A few minutes ago she wanted to stay home but then she suddenly changed her mind. "Brittany I think it's best if you-" "Miss Miller I said I'm fine. Don't worry" Brittany then hugs her adoptive mother and says "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you" before Miss Miller could say something else, Brittany goes in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Miss Miller and the other girls look at each other worriedly. One of them asks "Are you going to let her come with us Miss Miller?" the elderly woman looks at her and says "I want her to stay here because she looks like she's really sick but, she sounded serious about feeling better so, I'm gonna let her go" the two girls understood and they follow Miss Miller who heads downstairs.

After Brittany finished showering, she ate breakfast and acted like she was feeling better. After eating, Miss Miller dropped the girls off at school.

The girls went in to the courtyard where their best friends were waiting for them. They find them waiting under a tree. One of the boys who was wearing a red cap, notices their arrival. "Well hello ladies and Brittany. What's shaking?" asked Alvin with a smirk on his face. The same smirk he always has when he irritates Brittany. Alvin was unaware that Brittany didn't want to deal with him today. Something was bothering her and she didn't want to start arguing with him. Her day was bad enough as it was. Simon shakes his head and says "Alvin that's not how you properly greet someone in the morning" he then looks at the girls and says "Good morning Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany. How are you?" Jeanette giggles and Eleanor smiles at the boys.

They start to chat and talk about their plans for later in the afternoon. Alvin who rolls his eyes was bored so he looks at Brittany who was thinking about something. Alvin smirks and decides to entertain himself by irritating his rival. "What ya thinking about?" He whispered with a scary voice to startles her which worked. However he should have not done that. Brittany punches him in the chest and this shocks everyone. Alvin was on the floor gasping for air as he held his chest. His brothers approach him and help him get to his feet. Alvin's face was somewhat purple. "Brittany why did you do that? That was uncalled for" said Eleanor who had her arms crossed. Jeanette was holding Alvin's hand to help him stand because he was still shaking because of the pain. Even Brittany was stunned. She just hit her best friend in the chest.

Alvin who starts to breath again, looks at Brittany with both an angry and worried look "Britt, I know I can be annoying but, you didn't have to do that you know. That really hurt" said Alvin. Brittany looks away with an ashamed look and says "I'm really sorry Alvin. I didn't mean to hit you. But whenever someone whispers to me with such deep voice, it brings back flashbacks..." Before Alvin could say something else, the bell rings. Brittany heads to her first class and doesn't wait for the others who had the same class as her. Alvin kept standing there with a worried and confused look.

**Meanwhile in another country which is Australia**

A man who lived in a trailer, was drunk as he kept squeezing pieces of glass with his bare hands like it were a stress ball. Blood kept dripping as he squeezed even tighter. The man takes a sip of his beer before throwing the bottle at the window. The glass shatters loudly. The man uncaringly picks up another empty bottle and throws it at his old black and white tv. The screen shatters and there were sparks lighting up the inside of his trailer. The man chuckles before sitting on a chair. He glances at a photo frame near him. In the photo was a woman holding a baby girl. They both looked happy as they smiled for the camera. The man who took the picture was the woman's husband. The man chuckles and says "Soon, I will find you. I will find you and I will get what I have desired for years. You may or may not remember me but I sure do" the man spots a fly and he was amazingly quick enough to grab it. He puts it in his mouth and chews it as he continues mumble "The way you look reminds me of her. You came to this world for me. You were born for me. You will suffer more than your father did. I must and will find you and get what my blood desires. Lars will find you and do to you what he did to your insignificant mother and father"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

The Seville brothers and the Miller sisters were in their first class which was biology. The teacher was writing something on the board while the students were copying what she wrote. First period was always a boring class except for Simon and Jeanette. For them two, biology was their favorite subject. Anyway they all kept writing notes silently but, not everyone was doing the same. The eldest of the Seville hasn't even written anything. He was looking at his best friend worriedly. His eyes wouldn't blink nor leave her. He saw as she had her head down. She to hasn't written anything. Eventually, the teacher notices that Alvin wasn't paying attention so he gets his attention "Mr. Seville, have you copied what's on the board?" He didn't get a reply so he walks towards Alvin. He was about to say something but then notices that Alvin had been staring at Brittany who also wasn't paying attention.

"Miss Miller, you have better written something on that notebook because if you haven't, you'll have a day of detention" The teacher warned her but his warning didn't even make her lift her head to look at him. Brittany was asleep but was having a nightmare. She wanted to wake up but, she felt like she was mentally paralyzed. She wanted someone to wake her but she couldn't even speak. It was like she was a prisoner in her own head. She thought there was no way out. Images... Yes images were appearing in her head. She was seeing Images of her past. Brittany desperately wanted to wake up. No one knew that her heart was beating rapidly. So rapidly that she may have a heart attack. Brittany was terrified. One of the images that she saw was of people running for their lives. it was like a stampede. Another image that she saw was of a naked woman laying on the ground. The woman looked scared. The image showed her trying to give Brittany something. Next another image appeared. It showed a man laying on the ground as blood was coming out of his head. The man had tears. He was in pain. Next there was an image of Britany running away from a monster. Brittany saw the image that showed herself when she was six years old. She saw her younger self running and screaming. There was a monster chasing her. The last image she saw was of her younger self looking at a man who had a tattoo on his neck. He also had two piercings, one on his bottom lip and the other on his nose. This man looked like a guy you don't want to mess with. For some reason Brittany felt safe when she saw him. But then, another image that appeared on her mind made her fear return. This image showed another man holding a beer bottle with one hand the other a broken cassette tape. Brittany's heart started to beat even faster as this man kept looking at her. She never forgot what he looked like. She has always remembered his face. The image of that cold, heartless, evil, remorseless face has been and will always be on her mind. "BRITTANY MILLER IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL-" The teacher who had been trying to wake up Brittany, backs away when he sees Brittany lifting her face. Brittany looked pale with red eyes. Her sisters, the Seville brothers and everyone else were petrified as they saw Brittany get up and run out of the classroom. The teacher looked like he just saw a ghost. No one was talking. The teacher was thinking "What the heck did i just saw?"

Alvin gets out of his seat and tells his siblings "Guys, stay here i'm going to find Brittany and bring her back. I hope she's alright" he then leaves the classroom to go look for his best friend. His brothers and Brittany's sister look at each other with concerned looks. In the meantime in the empty hallway, Brittany was running and didn't know where to go. All she wanted was to be in peace and forget about those painful memories. She kept asking herself what she can do to forget about what happened years ago. She thought about seeing a psychiatrist but, deep down she didn't want to see one because... She knew that she would have to tell her sister what happened. She will have to tell them because they have the right to know. She couldn't just forget about it and pretend like nothing bad happened.

As she kept running, she sees the girls bathroom so, she decides to go in there. Maybe her splashing some water on her face will stop her from falling asleep in class. She didn't want to sleep again because every time she did, those images would appear on her head to torment her. Alvin sees Brittany going in to the girls bathroom and he doesn't think twice before going inside as well. There was a girl who was washing her hands. She looks at the mirror to see Alvin's reflection. She was shocked to see a boy in the girls bathroom. "Excuse me, what are you doing here? Get out before I tell the..." The girls shuts up when Alvin's gives her a very serious look. He didn't want to deal with snitches at the moment. He was worried about his best friend who hasn't noticed him yet.

Alvin points at the door as he looked at the girl who realizes that he wanted her to leave so he could speak to his friend in private. The girl looks at him for a few seconds before leaving the bathroom. Alvin approaches the door and locks it. He then advances toward Brittany who was done splashing water on her face. Brittany grabs some paper towels and dries her face. Suddenly she notices Alvin's reflection. Brittany turns around to look at him with a confused and surprised look. "Alvin what in the world are you-" "What happened back there?" He cut her off. Brittany's eyes weren't red anymore but she did look tired.

She stops looking at him in the eyes and looks at the floor and says "Nothing. I was just having a bad-" "Oh don't give me that crap. You've been acting weird since you arrived to school. What's happening to you? Is you and your sisters and Miss Miller having family problems? Are you sick? What's up with you?" Asked Alvin as he stared with a concerned face.

Brittany looks at her reflection as she thinks. She was thinking about telling Alvin about her dark secret of her past. Even though Brittany thought Alvin was immature, and sometimes acted like a jerk, she knew that if she tells Alvin about her past, he would be furious and would want to find and murder the monster who scarred her. Brittany knew Alvin truly did care and worry about her so, she decides to not tell him. She didn't want him to do something stupid and get himself hurt.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

Brittany rubs her forearms nervously and replies

"I... I'm sorry Alvin but i can't tell you"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do it's just that-"

"Then tell me?"

Brittany looks at him and sees how worried he was. She hopes that her words will make him stop worrying. She hoped that he would stop asking her to tell him. "Look, some secrets are better left untold and mines is one of them. You won't be able to handle my words. They will feel like fire that burns. If there was a way to hide, I would do it without having to cry. Trying to escape this pain is like trying to escape a maze. One cannot escape their past unless they have faced it. Cherish your family who is all you have and be grateful for having them, because they will be there for you till the end. My secret cannot be revealed therefore it's better to just drop the subject. Do you comprehend Alvin?" When she finished, Alvin was speechless. Did he hear her say that? Her powerful words were repeating in his head. Yes, she was in pain mentally, emotionally, physically and spiritually. She was to stubborn let others help her.

Brittany approaches Alvin who was still shocked and hugs him and says "I know you want to help me. But trust me, you don't want to know what I'm hiding and one day you might thank me for not telling you. Anyway take your time to think about what I said. I'll leave you for a few minutes alone so you can think. I'm gonna lock the door. I'll wait for you outside so we can go back to class when you're done" Brittany then heads to the door. She looks at Alvin one more time before locking and closing the door on her way out.

Alvin kept standing there with his mouth open. He still kept hearing Brittany saying what she said a minute ago. Her words had the opposite effect on Alvin. instead of persuading him to stop asking, it motivated him. Yes she was stubborn but he didn't care how stubborn she was. Alvin was gonna help her whether she wanted his help or not.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin and Brittany returned to class and neither of them made eye contact with each other. After their talk, they haven't spoken nor looked at each other. When they went back to class, everyone whispered to each other as they stared at Brittany who goes back to her seat. Alvin explains to the teacher why Brittany left and why she looked pale before she left. Alvin made up a lie about Brittany's cat that died yesterday and that, that was the reason why Brittany looked pale and sad. The teacher unsurprisingly believed him and told Brittany that she didn't have to do the assignment. She could just lay her head down if she wanted to. Their siblings wanted to know what happened with Brittany and Alvin. They had a feeling something happened between them. They thought about talking to them during lunch.

**Later during lunch**

The Sevilles and the Millers were in the courtyard with their lunch trays. None of them were speaking as they kept glancing at Alvin and Brittany. The two felt their siblings eyes on them but didn't say anything. One of the Seville's couldn't take it anymore. The silence was making him lose his appetite and was getting on his nerves. "Guys, what happened? Did someone die? What's with the sad faces?" asked Theodore as he looked both at his brother and Brittany. The others also hated the silence and they wanted to know to.

Alvin who was barely touching his food, says "I don't think I can tell you guys. It's complicated. If you really want to know what happened, ask Brittany" everyone looks at him with a questioning look before looking at Brittany. She to wasn't eating. Brittany shrugs and looks away. No, her sisters weren't gonna let her ignore them like that. They were her sisters and they had the right to know what's up with her.

"Brittany, what the devil happened?" asked Eleanor with a stern look. Jeanette also demanded to know what happened. Brittany looks at them and says "I wasn't feeling good-"

"Oh for fucks sakes. Brittany tell them the damn truth. Also tell them your mysterious secret" Alvin suddenly screamed at his best friend. Everyone else was stunned. Alvin didn't mean to scream at her but, he was getting tired of hearing the same answer about her not feeling good. Jeanette and Eleanor who were confused ask their sister "Secret? What secret? What is he talking about Britt" they wanted answers. However Brittany who ignores them, had a surprised look that then changes in to an angry look. "You be quiet. You know that nothing happened this morning. We didn't speak to each other. I was in the bathroom while you were looking for me somewhere else. You never found me" lied Brittany.

Alvin shakes his head and was upset that his best friend was lying in front of everyone. He to gets angry and yells "Brittany, how long are you gonna keep hiding your secret from your sisters. When are you gonna tell them huh? When?" Brittany clenches her fists and shouts back even louder than before "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP. MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS. MY SECRET HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO, STOP-"

"I'M MAKING IT MY BUSINESS BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU. I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU. BUT I DON'T THINK YOU CARE ABOUT ME-" Alvin was cut off by Brittany.

"OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I WOULD'VE ACTUALLY TOLD YOU MY SECRET. BUT I DIDN'T YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE WHO ACTS IMMATURE AND DOESN'T RESPECT ME. WHENEVER I ASK YOU IF YOU WANA HANG OUT WITH ME? YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE TO HANG OUT WITH YOUR GUY FRIENDS. NOT ONCE HAVE WE EVEN GONE TO THE PARK TO SHARE AN ICE CREAM AND JUST CHAT. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME WE EVEN CHATTED ALONE. OH THATS RIGHT THIS MORNING IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM. IT SURE TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO NOTICE THAT I NEEDED MY BEST FRIEND TO BE THERE FOR ME MORE THAN EVER. YOU'RE JUST AS IMPORTANT TO ME AS MY SISTERS. FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS I HAVE FELT ALONE AND I REALLY NEEDED YOU TO BE THERE FOR ME. BUT AS USUAL YOU FUCKING WEREN'T" Everyone in the court yard was looking at the scene. It was so quiet that you could hear ants moving. Alvin's brothers had a look of disbelief. Brittany's sitters were puzzled as they look from Brittany to Alvin.

Brittany had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at his crushed best friend. Alvin had a deep wound inside. He felt tears of his own going down his cheeks. He knew that everything Brittany said was true. He wasn't there for her when she needed him. He choose to hang out with other popular friends than her. He had messed up and didn't know how to fix his mistake. He realized that whenever him and Brittany do talk, they start arguing. He would play childish pranks on her instead of making her smile and feel appreciated. Brittany looks at Alvin for a few more seconds before leaving the courtyard. "BRITTANY COME BACK" shouted Eleanor who goes after her. Jeanette looks at the Sevilles and says "Boys, we'll see you later after school. Right now I'm gonna find Brittany and do my best to calm her down" she then looks at Alvin to see the devastated look on his face. Jeanette approaches him and says "Don't worry Alvin. We know that you really care about Brittany and she cares about you to. Eleanor and I will try and convince her to talk to us" Alvin just kept quiet but nods. she then pats him on the shoulder before going where Eleanor went.

**Later after school**

The Sevilles realized that the girls didn't wait for them which was unusual of them to not do. The boys got home and put their bicycles in the garage. They quickly get changed to go see the Millers. They wanted to know if Brittany's sisters have talked to her. One of the boys was just laying in bed with their cap covering their face. Alvin didn't want to see his bothers looking at him. He was still feeling horrible. Simon and Theodore were both ready to go to the Millers. They notice their brother laying in bed. Simon and Theodore advance towards him and sit on the bed. "You sure you don't wanna come with us Alvin? Brittany might want to-" "Please Si, don't even say her name. I'm really angry at myself for being an asshole to her. I'm the last person she wants to see" He cut Simon off.

Simon and Theodore understood and leave their brother. They head to the Millers. When they get there, they knock, Miss Miller opens the door. "Good afternoon Simon and Theodore. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Good afternoon Miss Miller, we came here to talk to Jeanette and Eleanor. Are they here?"

"Oh yes they are. I'll go tell them you're here. Meanwhile why don't you boys wait in the living room" replied Miss Miller with a smile.

The boys go inside and wait in the living room as they waited for their friends. A minute later, they see Jeanette and Eleanor walking towards them. "Hey Simon and Theodore" they said in unison. They sit next to them and say "We think we know why you're here and we know we owe you an explanation. Listen, we talked to Brittany but she wouldn't tell us what she's hiding. She only told us that she and Alvin did talk but, it was about something else. We know Brittany's lying. We know her to well. Miss Miller doesn't know what happened at school and we don't want to tell her because, she will make Brittany spill the beans. If she does that Brittany will become more depressed. She feels bad about yelling at Alvin. She to admitted that she sometimes refused to hang out with Alvin when he would ask her to spend time with him. They both messed up. Anyway Jean and I apologize for not waiting for you boys after school. We actually left an hour early because Brittany decided to skip her last class. We didn't want her to go home alone so Jean and I left as well" Simon and Theodore nod.

"It's okay. We understand. We would've done the same if it was Alvin who decided to leave early" replied Theodore and Simon nodded. The girls then tell the boys that Brittany was in her room and didn't want to speak to anyone. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

**Later during the night around 11:22pm**

At the Millers, everyone was sound asleep however, one of the Millers was still awake. She laid in bed as she stared at the ceiling. There were many things on her mind. She wasn't tired. She was busy with her thoughts. After laying there for a few more minutes, she gets up and puts on her slippers before putting on her pink robe. She tiptoes to the door and leaves her room.

Brittany heads outside and stands on the porch as she looks at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Unbeknownst to Brittany, she wasn't the only one who wasn't tired. A boy wearing red pajamas, had gotten out of bed and went to the window to look at the stars. Suddenly something pink caught his eye. Instantly he knew who it was so, he quickly puts on his flip flops and then goes outside.

Brittany kept admiring the stars that shinned in the sky. She hummed as she thought about her family. She wished that every night was like this for her. No nightmares just peace and quiet. She felt breeze gently touching her face. it was so peacful. "What are you doing outside at this time Britt?" Suddenly she jumped and almost tripped on the stairs. She looks to her left to see her best friend trying to not laugh. Brittany shots a glare at him and says "Alvin you almost made me leave this world. Why aren't you home in bed?" He stands next to her and looks at the stars. "I could ask you the same thing" he replied.

Brittany looks at him but doesn't say anything. She notices that he had been crying. in fact his eyes were releasing tears at this very moment. Brittany slowly grabs the sides of his face and makes him look at her. She saw the guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry" whispered Alvin. Brittany gives him a softhearted smile and touches his tears. She hugs him and listens to his heart beating. "I'm sorry to. I know that you feel guilt but, I feel the same to. I wasn't there for you either when you needed me. Also I should've told the truth to my sisters instead of lying like a coward. I'm such a... Bitch" she whispered. Alvin wraps his arms around her and hugs her protectively. He kisses her on the cheek and says "Britt you're aren't that okay. You're sweet, thoughtful, protective and beautiful. Sure sometimes you act like a drama queen but, that's just who you are. You're Brittany. You're my Brittany who I know and love" Brittany blushes and begins to play with her fingers nervously. Alvin looks at her and says "you okay?"

She looks at him and asks "When you said love, do you mean like you love me like a sister or..." Brittany's question was about to be answered. She notices him leaning in. She looks at his soft lips getting closer to hers. Brittany feels his hot breath. She closes her eyes and let's his lips meet hers. The kiss was beautiful and special. Brittany wraps her arms around his neck while Alvin wraps his arms around her waist. Alvin notices for the first time that Brittany was shorter and softer than he thought. It was like hugging a baby that you want to protect. Alvin picks her up and holds her as Brittany wraps her legs around his waist. They have been kissing for a minute now. They were enjoying every second of it. A few seconds later, they stop kissing and just stare at each other. Both were in love and didn't want to go to bed. "Britt, what do you say we head to the park and watch the stars there?" asked Alvin.

Brittany thinks for a few seconds and then says "I don't know Alvie. It's late and there's no one at the park. It probably looks creepy at night" Alvin chuckles and replies "Aww come on Britt. Yes it will just be me and you there. Think about it. No one will bother us there as we kiss under the stars. I promise you'll like it" Brittany smiles and decides to go. "Alright but, let's not be there for more than half an hour because Miss Miller or my sisters might notice that I'm not home" replied Brittany. Alvin nods and they start to walk to the park while holding hands.

They get there in five minutes and were sitting on one of the benches. They were hugging each other as they stared at the stars. Brittany kisses Alvin on the cheek and says "you were right. I like this a lot. I hope we won't get in to any arguments over silly things anytime soon. We used to argue a lot when we were kids" Alvin who remembers chuckles and nods. All of a sudden, Brittany sits up from his lap and looks for anything that moves. Alvin notices her acting weird so he asks "Is something wrong?"

Brittany kept looking for anything that made a noise but she doesn't see nor hear anything. She looks at Alvin and says "I thought I heard something. Maybe it was just the wind" Alvin raises an eyebrow and agrees. Forty five minutes went by. They were there longer than they thought they were. All the kissing and hugging made time fly for them. "We should get going. I don't want us to get in trouble for being here at this time at night" said Brittany before standing up. Alvin thought the same. "Yeah you're right. We aren't even wearing the right clothes to be out here" replied Alvin. He was still wearing his red pajamas while Brittany wore her pink robe. Alvin didn't know that under her robe was just a t shirt and panties. Anyway they make their way back to their homes... But then

"Hello there, what are you two love birds doing here at this time?" Alvin and Brittany froze when hearing that. They turn around to see four guys with grins on their faces. They wore leather jackets, Khaki pants and gold chains around their necks. The four were looking at Brittany up and down. They were up to no good. Alvin hugs Brittany tighter and says "Look man, we don't want any trouble. We're just heading home" Alvin and Brittany keep walking but then, two of the guys stand in front of them, while the other two were behind the couple.

Brittany started to get scared. She was beginning to shake in fear. Alvin looks at one of the guys and asks "Hey what's the big idea? I said we don't want any-" all of a sudden one of the guys punches Alvin in the face. It happened so suddenly. The force of the punch almost made him let of Brittany. Alvin looks at the guy who punched him and was gonna punch him back but then, another guy knees Alvin in the stomach. "Noooo, let go of me. Don't touch me" Alvin began to hear Brittany screaming. He sees the leader of the group carrying Brittany over shoulder. The guy carrying Brittany tells Alvin "Hey buddy, my pals and I are gonna borrow your girlfriend. Don't worry we will give her back to you but, I must tell you that the next time you see her, she won't want any guy including you near her. See ya later gator" this adds fuel to Alvin's anger. He gets to his feet and was gonna stop the guy but then, he's surrounded by the three remaining guys who start punching, kicking, and stomping Alvin. They were cowardly beating him up.

But unbeknownst to the assailants, they were being watched by someone who was wearing a black sweater and gray pants with holes. Their hoodie was covering their head. You really couldn't see his or her face because they were standing in the darkness. However you could see a tattoo that was on their neck. Whoever this mysterious person was, was holding a pipe with their right hand. Also they were missing an arm which was their left arm. They smile evilly as they were mumbling something. "Belinda, forgive me but I must kill to protect who I'm supposed to protect since November the fourth"

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany kept fighting to escape the leaders grasp but he wouldn't budge. The guy was to strong. In the meantime the other members were having fun assaulting Alvin. Each of them took turns to hold Alvin by his arms while the others punched him in the chest and abdomen. Alvin was getting cuts and bruises and although he was in pain, he kept trying to hear his girlfriends screams. However he realizes that her screams were getting further and further. Alvin coughs blood as he stands up. "Brittany no. I won't let that son of a bitch take her" Alvin tries to run but, one of the guys shoves him making him get back on the ground. "No, you're dealing with us. Just forget about your girlfriend. Let our leader have fun with her and then my friends and I will have fun with her" said the guy before getting ready to kick Alvin in the chest however, all the members stop attacking as soon as they hear screams of agony and misery. The members look at the direction their leader went and they see him on the ground covered in blood. They notice him laying in a weird position. They didn't know that their leader was assaulted. One of his lungs was not working, he was missing a few tooths and both of his knees were broken. Brittany was sitting close to the guy. She looked horrified and confused.

The assailants run towards their leader and try to speak to him "Dennis what happened? Did that slut do this to you?" their leader who doesn't respond, groans in pain as he dies. The assailants shot a death glare at Brittany who was scared of the looks they were giving her. "You, what did you do to him?" They question her. However Brittany didn't have an answer for them. Even she didn't know what happened. It all happened so quickly. "Nothing... I... Don't know what happened to him. He just suudenly fell to the ground" she replied. The assailants get angrier. They didn't believe her.

Meanwhile Alvin was doing his best to walk towards the assailants. Alvin felt so fortunate that he didn't have broken bones however, that didn't mean he wasn't in pain. He felt like a train had ran him over. "_Stay here. They won't harm your girlfriend because I'm going to kill them before they can do anything to her. Meanwhile stay put okay Alvin_" who the hell was that? Alvin had never heard that voice before. Also whoever said that, how did they know his name?

Alvin turns around and sees a guy holding a bloody pipe and sees their hoodie covering their head. Who was this guy? Alvin doesn't reply as he watches the guy run towards the assailants who were dragging a screaming Brittany. The new assailant who's the stranger, tosses his pipe at one of the other assailants. He tossed it well because the weapon landed on an ankle. The two assailants were shocked. They turn around and see a guy getting ready deliver some pain. It happened so quickly that they couldn't do anything to defend themselves. The new assailant punches one of them in the jaw while using his knee to hit the other assailant in the face. Both of them were on the ground as they groaned in pain.

The new assailant grabs one of the guys that he attacked by his scalp. The new assailant begins to pull his victims scalp with just his right hand. This was like a horror movie however it was real. You could almost hear skin being ripped apart. One of the guys who had the broken ankle looks at the new assailant "Hey tough guy, what's your problem? Do you know who you're messing with?" he asked. The new assailant stops pulling the other guys scalp, and looks at the guy with the broken ankle. He removes the hoodie covering his head and says "No, but do you know who I am? Well you don't have to answer that question. I'll answer it for you. I am a murderer who will not hesitate to kill anyone who lays a finger on the girl or on anyone who she loves. You and your boyfriends won't be hurting innocent people anymore because you all die now" then without wasting another second, the new assailant shoves his bloody pipe inside the guys mouth. He was making sure that the pipe was going down his victims throat.

Brittany looks away from the horrific scene but then sees Alvin. She runs to him and gives him a bear hug "Are you alright Alvie? Did those bastards manage brake any of your bones?" she asked worriedly as she checked his cuts and bruises. She then rubs her cheek on his cheek. Alvin gives her a weak smile and says "I'm fine, I just need first aid kit. Anyway let's... Britt what are you doing?" Alvin sees her approaching the stranger who saved them.

Brittany sees him toying with his victims. She was begging to feel bad for the assailants. Yes they did deserve to get a taste of their own medicine but, she didn't want them to die. She looks at the new assailant and says "Mazus, please stop, they've learned their lesson" Alvin had a puzzled look. He sees the new assailant glance at Brittany and sees him nod. The new assailant leaves the three assailants there. The one who had the pipe stuck deep in his throat was dead. The leader was also dead. Mazus approaches Brittany and looks at her with a sorrowed face. He gets on his knees and begins to cry. He gently grabs and holds Brittany's left hand with his right. "My pink B, I'm so sorry you had to see that. But I made a promise to Belinda. I promised her that I would protect you even if it means that i have to kill" he said as tears were on his cheeks.

Brittany who also had tears gets on her knees and asks "It's okay Mazus. I missed you. I thought you were dead all these years. How did you survive and... how did you find me?" Mazus looks at Brittany and says "I'll tell how i survived another day. Anyway, Belinda told me where you were going. She told me that she knew a guy who would help you and your sisters get in a ship that was headed to America. Please forgive me, but I've been watching you and your sisters for years. Since the day you three moved in to that tree house. I know all about your adoptive mother and your friends the Sevilles. I know I sound like a stalker but I couldn't let you see me because my presence would bring back those painful memories. I saw you and your sisters being happy here so I didn't want to ruin your happiness by letting you see me. I've been watching you and your sisters for years. Please forgive me" Mazus continues to cry but unbeknown to him, Brittany wasn't upset that he had kept an eye on her family. She was happy to see him and grateful that he really never left her and her sisters life.

Brittany hugs him and says "it's alright. I missed you and I'm happy to know that you've been close to me and my sisters all these years" Mazus smiles and hugs her to. This beautiful scene was brining a tear to Alvin who was watching them. However he was concerned that this guy was Brittany's ex boyfriend or something. The two stop hugging each other before looking at Alvin and smile. Brittany grabs her boyfriends hand and says "Alvin this is my old best friend Mazus. He has been my friend since I was a little girl. He was even there when I came out of my mothers womb" She then notices that Alvin had a concerned look on his face. She knew that look. "No Alvie, Mazus isn't my ex boyfriend. He's like an uncle to me so stop worrying" She then kisses Alvin on the cheek. Mazus wasn't really old. He was in his late twenties. He was still young. Mazus chuckles and says "She's right. Besides, I had romantic feelings for her mom Instead of her-" Mazus covers his mouth. He just said something he hoped to never say to Brittany who was now smiling evilly.

Brittany puts her hands on her hips. "so you had feelings for my mom? Why didn't you tell me back then? We always told each other secrets" said Brittany. (**Now you're probably thinking, oh he must be the chipettes father but, no he's not**) Brittany was a little upset. Mazus blushes and says "I'll... Tell you later. You and Alvin need to head home. You've been out here for an hour and a half" Brittany gasps and grabs Alvin's hand.

"You're right. Oh great, Miss Miller or my sisters have probably noticed i'm not at home. They're gonna kill me when I get there" said Brittany before inhaling deeply. Alvin thought the same. Dave would be furious if he found out that Alvin wasn't home. Mazus approaches Brittany and says "It was nice talking to you Brittany. We might see each other again sooner than you think" He then notices Alvin placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks at him to see him smiling. "Thanks for protecting my girl Mazus. I'm also happy to meet you" Mazus returns the smile and shakes hands with him. "No problem, I'll always be there for Brittany and I know you will to. Take good care of my Pink B who's like twins with her mother" Alvin smiles and nods. He and Brittany start walking home but then, they hear Mazus saying "Brittany" they turn around to see him looking worried. How was Brittany gonna take what he was about to tell her?

"I forgot to tell you... Please don't panic okay... Lars figured out where you live... He knows you're in America but doesn't know the state nor the city you live in. He has been looking for you as soon as you left Australia. He still doesn't know that you live in LA. However let's not let our guard down because he won't rest until he finds you"

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I have responded to those who left a review. Thank you those who did. Your comments motivate me to add more chapters and create more stories. Thank you. **

**_The randome fan_ yeah he does kinda sound like Trevor Philips LMAO as I add more chapters you're gonna notice something about Lars. You'll be surprised.**

**_Mr. Miller_ hey bro it's good to hear from you. We haven't talked in a while. I'm glad you're reading my stories and telling me what you think of them. Anyway yeah I do keep updating but only for those who show that they care and really are interested in my stories. Thanks bro.**

**_Austrian Empire _yeah I agree. It is scary and gruesome. I'm trying to make this story dark and mysterious. The story will get better and better. This story will probably make you cry but, it will also put a huge smile on your faceXD**

**_Beautifully Brokenn_ thank you and yes. I will continue the story depending on the reviews I get. I hope you still like the story so far.**

**_Guest_ yeah it is amazing and it will get even better. It's those type of stories that will make you bite your nails because of suspense lol**

**Anyway the story continues.**

Alvin and Brittany got home and they were lucky that both of their families didn't notice that they've been gone for a long time. The couple were giving each other a goodnight kiss and were chatting about what happened. "I'm so sorry Britt. Because of me those guys would've taken you and I would've been beaten to death. I should have not convinced you to go to the park with me. Who knows where you would be right now if Mazus didn't-" "Alvin it's okay. I wanted to go to the park because I to wanted to be alone with you. We didn't know that those jerks were gonna be there. Don't hate yourself Alvin. It wasn't your fault" said Brittany before kissing him on the cheek. Alvin sighs and realizes that she's right. But still he was scared for Brittany. Who knows what those guys would've done to her if Mazus hadn't showed up.

Suddenly Alvin remembers something that Brittanys old friend said so he asks "Hey Britt, who was Mazus talking about when he said that Lars is looking for you? Who's Lars?" Brittany shakes for a few seconds when she heard that name. That evil individual who Brittany doesn't want to remember. Brittany swallows nervously before saying "He's... He's a guy that you wish to never have in your life. He's the devil. Actually no evil word can describe this guy. This guy named Lars is someone who took-" "BRITTANY MILLER" They were startled when they heard an elderly woman shouting. The ground even shook a bit. Miss Miller was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed as her foot impatiently tapped on the ground. She points at the inside of the home and says "Get in here young lady. You better have a good excuse for being out so late" she then looks at Alvin and says "As for you young man, I will inform David in the morning about what you did" Brittany had an upset look because she was getting tired of Miss Miller treating her like this. She was almost eighteen and Miss Miller was still treating her like she was a kid. When will she let her do what a girl her age would normally do. Brittany sometimes felt like she had no freedom as long as she lived under Miss Millers roof. However her sisters felt different. They to were almost eighteen however, they didn't mind that Miss Miller made them follow her rules.

Brittany looks at Alvin and kisses him on the cheek before saying "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight" Alvin nods and hugs her. Brittany goes in to her house as Miss Miller followed.

**Meanwhile in Australia**

A man named Lars was fixing the engine of his truck while chewing tobacco. The man lived in a trailer that was in the middle of nowhere. He didn't like having neighbors. He loved being alone. Lars was cursing as he struggled to stop his truck from leaking oil. He didn't have the right tools to fix some broken parts of his truck. All of a sudden, his phone rings so he grumpily answers it without drying his greasy hands. "Yes how can I fucking help you?" he asked. At first he thought it was someone who called the wrong number but then, realizes that it's someone that he knows. "What's buzzin cousin?" He slithers out of his truck and stands up.

"Yeah, wait you're serious?"

"No no that's alright. I'm just happy to hear that"

"Okay where did you find him?"

"Excellent. No, no no thank you"

"Yes okay. Sayonara"

Lars hangs up before smashing his phone on the ground. He starts to dance as he whistles a song. He was so happy that he just wanted to break someone's neck. Yes it sounds weird but, whenever Lars was happy, he would want to fight someone but, whenever he was angry or sad he would want to kill someone. This guy was crazily happy.

Lars takes out something from his pocket and it was cassette that had a name on it. The name was written with a permanent marker. It said "Belinda" looking at her name just makes Lars blood wiggle. He remembers the woman and smiles every time he does. However his smile disappears when another name comes to his mind. "Terry" he hated the name. That name reminded him of a guy who stole something he wished to have some day. Lars never forgave the guy for what he did. He hated him.

"So we at least found you. Yes I knew that we would eventually find you. But I didn't think we would find you first. You are one of the people that are in my _must be killed_ list. Once I see you myself, you will take us to where she lives. Only you know where she lives. Get ready Mazus, because after you do what you will be forced to do, I will kill you. Just like I killed the others" Lars then glances at something that's a few feet away. He kept these as trophies. These were the tombstones of people he has killed in the past. Lars would love to add more tombstones to his collection and he knew who his next victims would be.

**The next day**

Alvin and Brittany were grounded for three days. They couldn't go to parties, watch tv, text their friends, they had to do more chores and they couldn't see each other. Astonishingly Alvin and Brittany didn't mind that they were punished. They were to worried about a dangerous man finding Brittany. Alvin was worried about her. Someone was looking for her and they were determined to find her. Brittany was scared and she hadn't told her family what happened to her and Alvin last night. They made up lies. Also no one amazingly noticed Alvin's scratches and bruises because he covered them with makeup and wore clothes that covered most of his body.

**A month later**

Nothing has happened but Brittany was being paranoid. She felt like there was always someone watching her. Ever since Mazus told her that Lars had been looking for her, she has more nightmares, panic attacks, and every time she ate something, her stomach would always make whatever she ate come back out of her mouth. The nervousness was controlling Brittany. Alvin was doing his best to get her to relax. He told her that Lars wouldn't find her. But he also told her that even if Lars did find her, he wouldn't let him get near her. He also told her that family was gonna protect her. She wasn't alone. Sadly their families still don't know what happened to Alvin and Brittany on that night.

Both of them haven't seen Mazus. They wanted to speak to him. They regretted not asking Mazus where he lived. They didn't even ask for his phone number.

However Alvin and Brittany were unaware that Mazus was making his way to their homes at this very moment. He was frightened and he knew he had to tell Brittany and Alvin about something. Mazus had horrible news and he had to warn Brittany about the danger she was in. Mazus was driving an old 90s car that he rented. He was driving fast but was careful to not crash and ran over anyone. It was a foggy night which made it difficult for him to keep driving fast. Just as he approached a red light, he feels something cold pressing against his temple. He then feels a hand on his shoulder. Mazus looks at his rear view mirror. His stomachs drops when he sees who or what was touching him.

He couldn't do anything. All he could do was stare at his rear view mirror with a terrified look on his face. There was a gun pointing at his temple. The person who was holding the gun was someone that Mazus knew. All hope was lost. Lars was sitting in the back seat with a smirk on his face. He licks Mazus ear before saying "Just keep driving partner, unless you want blood and pieces of your brain sprayed on your window. Don't look at me. Just keep your eyes on the road. Pretend I'm not here" the evil Lars with the sick twisted mind has returned.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

_11 years ago, around 9 at night_

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Brittany. Happy birthday to you" she was surrounded by family. Her sisters stood next to her with smiles on their faces. They were happy for their eldest sister Brittany who was now six years old. A woman who was clapping for her daughter, says "Brittany sweetie, blow the candles and make a wish" her daughter looks at her with a smile and says "Yes mommy" everyone claps when they see Brittany blow the candles and make her wish. Everyone claps happily for Brittany. There were smiles everywhere. This was the happiest day of her life. Everyone then chuckles when they see Brittany taking a bite out of her pink strawberry cake. A piece of the cake was on her nose. A man who was taking a photo of Brittany says "Smile for the camera my love-bug" Brittany sees the man and blushes embarrassingly. "Daddy, don't take a picture. I look silly" said Brittany. Her mother giggles and cleans the little girls nose with a napkin. Brittany's dad approaches her and kisses her forehead before saying "oh darn. My little love-bug is growing up so fast. I still remember the day I first held you in my arms. You were so tiny and soft" Brittany giggles and hugs her dad. The mans wife approaches him and says "Terry why don't you bring out the pinata. I'm sure the kids would love to eat some candy right now" the chubby father nods in agreement. He approaches his best friend and asks "Hey Mazus could you go bring out the bags of candy that are in my house? Take Jeanette with you. She knows which part of the house the candies are" his friend replies "Alright cool. Oh if you are thinking of looking for the rope for the pinata, it's in your garage" Terry thanks him and heads to the front of his house. By the way everyone was in the backyard. The house Brittany lived in had a huge backyard. She lived in a peaceful place where neighbors were friendly. They were not rich, the house was old but, she didn't care. Family was all she cared about._

_Brittany who was eating cake with Eleanor, asks "Mommy where did daddy go?" Belinda kisses her cheek and says "Daddy went to get the rope for your pinata" after hearing that Brittany squeals in joy. She hugs her mom. Mazus retuned with Jeanette. They were carrying bags of candy. "Belinda here are the bags. Do you want me to past them out to the kids?" Belinda gives him a thankful look and nods. A minute later, they all see Terry standing on the roof of the home holding a rope. "Alright children, it's pinata time" the kids squeal especially Brittany. Terry throws down the other end of the rope. Mazus grabs it and then climbs the neighbors house and yes they gave him permission. Mazus holds the other end of the rope. Because it was Brittany's birthday, she gets to go first. Belinda puts a blind fold on Brittany before handing her a stick._

_Everyone started to chuckle and cheer for Brittany who was trying to hit the pinata. Everyone was enjoying the party. Kids were smiling, parents were cheering. but then... Something happens. Someone or something crashes the party. All of a sudden it's quiet. Mazus notices that the other end of the rope wasn't shaking anymore. Parents quickly cover their children's eyes. Belinda had a horrified look on her face. "Bam bam" two shots were fired. Where did it came from? Who was the lunatic that dared to shoot at a kids party? Brittany who heard the loud noises, takes off her blind fold but what she sees, will scar her and remain on her mind for the rest of her life._

_Brittany sees her father falling from the roof and landing on his head. The were two gun shot wounds on his back. Blood was coming out of his mouth. His skull and neck were broken. Belinda who was crying uncontrollably rushes towards her injured husband. "TERRY" she begins to shake him. She wanted him to open his eyes. He wasn't breathing. Belinda checks for a pulse again but still nothing. Her daughters approach their mother and asks "Mommy, what is wrong with daddy? Why is there-" Belinda quickly hugs them and doesn't let them see anymore. "Shhh, girls you don't need to see this. Your father is just... Sleeping but don't worry he'll wake up" lying to her daughters broke her heart but, she didn't want them to know the truth._

_Suddenly Belinda notices Mazus approaching her looking terrified. "I know what happened. Terry was shot by-" "Mazus take the girls with you. Go to my moms home" Mazus stutters but obeys. Belinda didn't have to hear what he wanted to tell her because she knew what he wanted to tell her. She knew who shot her husband. She knew who was responsible for his death. Mazus grabs Jeanette and Eleanor's hand before approaching Brittany._

_"Brittany let's go. Your mom wants us to go visit grandma... Brittany... Pink B are you ok?" Mazus kept speaking to Brittany who wasn't listening. Brittany couldn't believe what just happened. She was staring at a figure standing on the roof where her dad was a few minutes ago. She sees a man standing on the roof holding a gun and a beer bottle. She sees a sick grin on his face. That face will be stuck in her head forever. Mazus looks at what she was looking at to see the guy who shot his best friend. Mazus shots a death glare at him before scooping up Brittany. Suddenly "Bam" another shot was fired. Now parents were grabbing their kids before running away from the scene. They were screaming and running for their lives. The bullet landed on Mazus left arm but he does his best to keep running and ignore the pain. Everyone was gone However one woman stayed. Belinda stayed as she hugged her dead husband. She didn't care about her life. Her mate was gone and she couldn't handle the pain. She ignores whoever was shooting._

_Suddenly she hears someone approaching her. She glances and sees a pair of boots. She didn't have to look at the face to know who it was. Her teeth grind and she says "How could you? You monster" Lars chuckles and roughly grabs her chin. He makes her look at him. "I don't have to answer your question foolish woman. You know why I did what I did. You see what happens when you don't take my warnings seriously? Now look what happened. Your fat naive husband is now dead" Belinda was so furious that she could almost kill a lion with her bare hands. She stands up and strongly slaps Lars across the face._

_Meanwhile Brittany cried and wanted Mazus to let her go. She didn't want to leave her mother. She cried and kicked even more when she saw Lars dragging her mother towards his truck. Brittany's throat was hurting because she would not stop screaming. Mazus hated seeing Brittany like this but he knew that he had to take Brittany and Brittany's sisters with him to grandmas place. He told Belinda he would. A daughter doesn't deserve to be at the place where her father was killed. A daughter doesn't deseve to see her father being murdered._

**Back to the present**

Brittany remembers that night. It was half of what happened in her past. Her birthday party was ruined. That monster ruined her families life. She will never forgive him for all the pain he caused. Brittany Miller was sitting on her bed while looking at a magazine. Her sisters and Miss Miller were asleep. She did her best to distract her self. She wanted to think about something else but those images of her past kept appearing on her head. Suddenly, Brittany heard the engine of a car coming from outside. She knew it couldn't be Miss Miller because the woman was sleeping. She also knew it couldn't be Dave because he never goes out this late at night. Brittany approaches her window and sees a car. She had never seen that car before.

Brittany notices that someone was getting out. She sees he or she arguing with someone that was sitting on the back. A minute went by and she sees the driver approaching her house. As soon as the driver walked by a lamp post, Brittany saw his face. It was Mazus. Something wasn't right though. Why would he visit her at this time at night? Brittany starts to get a bad feeling so she goes downstairs and approaches the door. She opens it and sees Mazus looking worried. Brittany didn't know that there was a gun pointing at Mazus from the car. He was being forced to do something for Lars who had a huge smile when he saw Brittany for the first time in eleven years. She looked just like her mother. You would even think they she and her mother are twins. However Brittany's mother didn't have blue eyes. She had hazel eyes. "There you fucking are my little blossom. So this is where you've been hiding all these years? Hmm it's a nice looking neighborhood for a crime to occur. It's a beautiful night to die. Oh wow you've grown so much. The last time I saw you you were just a little innocent girl carrying a lollipop. Now you're a grown lady who is like a clone of Belinda"

**To be continued**


End file.
